


TLOK as Among Us

by thelotuseaters



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, among us quotes, among us universe, idk why this is there, im sorry, total bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27930904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelotuseaters/pseuds/thelotuseaters
Summary: The Legend of Korra but it's Among Us
Relationships: Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Izumi/Kya II (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Lin Beifong/Kya II, Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)
Comments: 86
Kudos: 206





	1. Korra sus

**Author's Note:**

> \- idk why i did this i was bored okay
> 
> \- some of these are original and others are actual screenshots from among us

*Asami calls an emergency meeting*

**Asami** : korra why are u following me

**Korra** : because you pretty

**Mako** : …

**Tenzin** : …

**Lin** : …

**Mako** : let's vote korra out

*Korra was _not_ the impostor*

* * *

**Bolin** : where?

**Mako** : you reported

*Bolin was the impostor*

* * *

**Kya** : noooo not lin )))))):

**Kya** : she was my buddy

[Lin on the ghosts chat]: **** you Kya

*Kya was the impostor*

* * *

**Varrick** : it's zhu li she did the thing

**Bolin** : what thing

**Zhu Li** : I was in electrical sir

**Varrick** : then how come you still alive?

**Varrick** : it's zhu li trust me

**Bolin** : okay

*Zhu Li _was_ an impostor*

………

**Bolin** : right guys it's not varrick

**Korra** : yeah he reported zhu li

**VICTORY**

*Varrick and Zhu Li were the impostors*

* * *

**Tenzin** : how do I know if I'm an impostor?

**Asami** : your name is red?

**Tenzin** : it's Tenzin

* * *

**Lin** : i'm sure I saw varrick vent

**Lin** : we need to vote someone out

**Korra** : varrick what do you say?

**Varrick** : there's holes everywhere I fell down

*Varrick received 9 votes*

* * *

[Bolin being green]: it's green I saw on the cameras

**Bolin** : wait

**Bolin** : oh ****

*Bolin received 9 votes*

* * *

**Opal** : I'm pretty sure korra sabotaged lights

**Mako** : korra what do you say

**Korra** : i wanted to be alone with asami

**Opal** : …

**Mako** : …

**Kya** : …

*Korra was the impostor*

* * *

**Kya** : guys it's not me

**Lin** : bye kya

**Kya** : then good luck asami

**Kya** : kill them all

*Kya _was_ an impostor*

**Lin** : well it's asami obviously

**Asami** : what

*Asami was _not_ an impostor*

**VICTORY**

*Lin and Kya were the impostors*

* * *

**Tenzin** : if we don't kill people that would be great

**Tenzin** : peace is the answer

**Korra** : i think this is the wrong game for that

**Tenzin** : are you saying you kill people?

**Tenzin** : korra sus

* * *

*Wu calls an emergency meeting*

**Wu** : i have an important announcement to make

**Wu** : i'm actually gay

**Asami** : for ****'s sake

**Korra** : …

**Kya** : …

**Lin** : …

*Wu received 9 votes*

* * *

**Wu** : hey mako did you sabotage O2? cause you took my breath away

**Mako** : i'm gonna take your life too if you don't shut up

* * *

[Asami on the ghosts chat]: korra feel my energy it's bolin

**Korra** : guys I figured it out

**Korra** : it's kya


	2. Looking too good to be a murderer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- first of all i wanna thank y'all for encouraging me to continue this crack fic so here's part 2 as demanded!
> 
> \- also thanks to my wife nicolle for giving me the 'varrick would totally hack the game' idea

**Izumi** : it's my first time

**Lin** : i'll be gentle

**Lin** : izumi sus

* * *

  
  


**Bolin** : guys someone here is hacking us

[Varrick on the ghosts chat]: who

[Bolin actually seeing the message]: that's the thing we don't kn

**Bolin:** wait

* * *

  
  


**Tenzin** : if you accuse me you agree to take responsibility for the extinction of the air nomads

**Bumi** : there are like 3 hundred air nomads now

**Tenzin** : and I take no criticism

*Tenzin was the impostor*

* * *

**Korra** : i was on cams and saw bolin stop right when the light was sabotaged

**Bolin** : i'm scared of the dark

*Bolin was ejected*

* * *

[Kya on the ghosts chat]: bumi who killed you

**Bumi** : lin

**Kya** : yeah she killed me too

**Bumi** : **** her

**Kya** : i will!

* * *

**Asami** : korra where were you

**Korra** : i vent to eletrics

**Korra** : WENT

*Korra was ejected*

* * *

**Tenzin** : opal tell me now who killed you

**Tenzin** : I'll sense your chakra

[Opal on the ghosts chat]: asami did it

**Tenzin** : it's mako

* * *

*Izumi calls an emergency meeting*

**Izumi** : kya was following me

**Izumi** : everywhere

**Kya** : to kiss you

*Kya was ejected*

* * *

**Bolin** : i saw asami vent

**Bolin** : on electrical

**Asami** : i'm literally an engineer

* * *

[Varrick kills Mako in front of Zhu Li]

[Varrick self reports the body]

**Varrick** : it's zhu li

**Zhu Li** : sir?

*Zhu Li was  _ not _ an impostor*

* * *

**Kya:** are you mad?

**Kya** : are you angry?

**Kya** : do you want to beat me up?

**Kya** : would you date me?

**Lin** : ????????

* * *

**Mako** : we all know it's korra but wu is annoying

*Wu was ejected*

* * *

**Bumi** : i was vibing on cams 

**Bumi** : and saw tenzin run out of medbay before they reported the body

[Tenzin on the ghosts chat]: the **** are you talking about

* * *

**Opal** : it's mako

**Bolin** : agreed

**Mako** : me and asami were together

**Asami** : mako sus

* * *

**Izumi** : no more voting carelessly guys

**Korra** : we vote wrong we lose

**Bumi** : wu is a sus

**Korra** : then it's wu

* * *

**Kya** : it's not me

**Tenzin** : I don't trust you

**Kya:** i look too good to be a murderer

*Kya was the impostor*

* * *

**Asami** : i saw korra move away from the cafeteria wiring task before the bar went up. later on she made some weird movements and then stopped to sabotage the lights, and just now we were all together and korra was the only one that went away meaning she's the imposter

**Korra** : asami sus

*Asami was ejected*

* * *

**Mako** : opal literally just came out of vents

**Opal** : i bend air

**Opal** : that's how venting works

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- i'm so sorry


	3. Spill the tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- and here we are again yes they just can't stop playing this
> 
> \- also yes kya supports the lgbt community above all else

**Asami** : where

**Lin** : where

**Bolin** : in front of me

*Bolin was ejected*

* * *

**Wu** : kuvira sus

**Korra** : yeah it's kuvira

**Kya** : totally

**Lin** : tell us something new

**Bolin** : it's kuvira

**Kuvira** : why?????

**Wu** : i heard in a dream

*Kuvira  _ was _ the impostor*

* * *

[Meelo playing for the first and last time] why i can't vote?????

**Asami** : under 18

* * *

**Bolin** : y'all really think my fat juicy ass could fit through the vent?

* * *

**Kya** : i don't care what you saying i won't vote out gay people

**Tenzin** : we all knew it was kuvira and you skipped

**Kya** : exactly

[Kuvira on the ghosts chat]: what

* * *

**Korra** : asami we watched you kill tenzin

**Asami** : baby you're wrong

**Asami** : i killed wu

* * *

  
  


**Varrick:** found asami's body on the floor

**Mako** : where

**Varrick** : on the floor

* * *

[Bolin reports a body]

**Lin** : why did you call this

**Bolin** : tenzin died lin

**Lin** : i still can't see the point

* * *

**Wu** : hey mako are you an impostor?

**Mako** : no

**Wu** : because you just vented down my heart

*Wu was ejected*

* * *

**Opal** : kuvira was next to korra's body and didn't report

**Bolin** : hmmmmm

**Lin** : what do you have to say kuvira

**Kuvira** : i was paying respect

*Kuvira was the impostor*

* * *

**Kya** : are you a crewmate?

**Kya** : name every task then

**Lin** : so you're an imposter name every vent location

**Kya** : floor

* * *

*Mako calls an emergency meeting*

**Mako** : right spill the tea

**Bolin** : i would like to start ballet

**Asami** : korra snores

**Kya** : kuvira is a lesbian

**Tenzin** : lin likes kya

**Mako** : ABOUT THE FREAKING IMPOSTOR

* * *

[Opal on the ghosts chat]: it's korra

[Kuvira on the ghosts chat]: and asami

**Asami** : who could it be

**Korra** : i have no idea

* * *

**Bolin** : it's tenzin i saw him

**Asami** : tenzin is dead

**Wu** : where

**Asami** : you reported the body

* * *

**Kya** : it's not lin

**Kya** : she was with me

**Lin** : thanks

**Lin** : it's kya

* * *

*Kuvira calls an emergency meeting*

**Kuvira** : lin is a sus

**Kuvira** : she's so quiet

[Lin on the ghosts chat]: bitch???

* * *

**Bolin** : wu kissed mako in front of me

**Bolin** : KILLED

* * *

[Tenzin being orange]: i'm color blind

**Tenzin** : can someone tell me what color am i

**Lin** : blue

**Tenzin** : thanks lin

**Lin** : you're welcome

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- i'm clearly mako here sooooo done with them


	4. Please commence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- and here it is chapter 4 that literally nobody asked for but I was bored once again
> 
> \- and finally they brought jinora

*Varrick calls an emergency meeting*

**Korra** : what

**Asami** : where

**Lin** : who

**Varrick** : i called this meeting today just to say that I had the smoothest card swipe of my entire life

*Varrick was ejected*

* * *

**Mako** : if anyone says "start"

**Mako** : i will ban

**Bolin** : please commence

* * *

**Kya** : it was pretty homophobic of you to kill kuvira

**Izumi** : kya I'm gay

* * *

**Bumi** : tenzin you trash lol

**Tenzin** : i have trash task yes

**Bumi** : no you're terrible at the gane

**Tenzin** : i have a lot to gain yes

* * *

[Bolin using 'cookie' as his nickname and being green]

**Bolin** : cookie and green and me are clean

* * *

*Asami calls an emergency meeting*

**Asami** : it's kya

**Kya** : you didn't see me vent or kill

**Kya** : what's your evidence

**Asami** : saw you coming out of electrical

**Asami** : ALIVE

*Kya  _ was _ the impostor*

* * *

[Tenzin on the ghosts chat]: izumi who kissed you

**Izumi** : kya

**Tenzin** : sorry I mean killed

**Izumi** : oh

**Izumi** : it was bolin then

* * *

**Korra** : mako you just accused like… half of us

**Mako** : no i just said the imposter is probably gay

**Wu** : you even accused yourself

* * *

**Bolin** : now i just think you have something against the color orange

**Lin** : blame tenzin

* * *

**Korra** : guys i can't vote

**Korra** : i can't choose

**Korra** : what's happening

**Varrick** : was your city taken by kuvira?

* * *

**Lin** : yeah wise words kya

**Bumi** : she's dead

**Lin** : a poet

* * *

*Korra calls an emergency meeting*

**Korra** : it's beifong

[Lin, Su and Opal being in the game]

**Mako** : right…

* * *

**Tenzin** : now all the ghosts please tell me who killed you

**Asami** : they can't talk remember

**Tenzin** : i brought jinora

* * *

**Varrick** : blue saw me doing trash

**Zhu Li** : you're blue

* * *

**Lin** : what were you doing next to the body?

**Kya** : offering moral support

**Lin** : you have morals?

**Kya** : i support those who do

*Kya  _ was _ the impostor*

* * *

**Kuvira** : if any of you attempts to kill me just know that I'll be looking up and watching over you

**Bolin** : up?

**Kuvira** : yes I'll be in hell

* * *

**Jinora** : guys it's my first time

**Jinora** : how do I get into the vent like asami did?

*Asami was ejected*

* * *

**Wu** : hey y'all

**Mako** : that's enough

* * *

**Asami** : i don't care who it is whoever you are please don't expose a dead body next to my pet she's sensitive

**Lin** : what pet

**Asami** : korra

* * *

[Mako being the imposter]: found tenzin's body in medbay

[Lin being the other imposter]: any idea who it is?

**Mako** : none

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- all these accusations are pretty homophobic tbh


	5. Only gay people playing tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- first i wanna say i had so much fun and y'all are awesome so here's chapter 5!
> 
> \- also more kya/lin as imposters you're very welcome

[Chat post-game]

**Lin** : I'm in good terms with tenzin again

**Kya** : that's lovely

**Lin** : i stabbed him five times in the back

**Kya** : not lovely

* * *

*Wu was banned by Mako*

**Asami** : but why

**Mako** : it just felt right

* * *

**Kya** : i'm so glad only gays are playing tonight

**Kuvira** : but I'm playing too

**Kya** : yes

* * *

[Asami reports Bumi's body]

**Tenzin** : finally

**Lin** : about damn time

**Asami** : what's wrong with you ppl

* * *

**Varrick** : damn everybody be asking who's the imposter but nobody asks HOW'S the imposter

*Varrick was ejected*

* * *

**Bolin** : do you know how this game is played in italy?

**Korra** : how

**Bolin** : impasta

*Bolin was ejected*

* * *

*Su calls an emergency meeting*

**Su** : sorry I was going to press on sabotage

* * *

**Lin** : i'm a pro detective and chief of police therefore i say it's bumi

**Kya** : not sure we should trust you

**Kya** : you've been the impostor like three times already

**Lin** : if i were this time you wouldn't be alive

**Asami** : fair point

**VICTORY**

*Lin and Kya were the impostors*

* * *

**Wu** : asami and i are homies i just know it isn't her

*Wu's body is reported*

[Bolin on the ghosts chat]: asami did it?

**Wu** : yeah

* * *

**Kya** : feel free to vote me out i'm about to hang out with my girl anyway

* * *

**Bolin** : it's lime green

**Bolin** : i just know it

**Korra** : who's lime green

**Asami** : that's lin

**Bolin** : oh

**Bolin** : not lime green

* * *

**Kuvira** : you can't even shoot someone in the face and they already label you as murderer

* * *

**Asami** : where was the body?

**Korra** : dead

* * *

**Su** : it's red

[Kuvira being red]: ???????

**Su** : before it started she made like SHHHHH so it's her

*Kuvira was ejected*

* * *

**Lin** : kya please explain yourself

**Kya** : not me

* * *

**Korra** : i will be by myself in the cafeteria

**Korra** : please come and kill me

**Mako** : something tells me the imposter is asami

* * *

**Bolin** : i saw on cameras

**Tenzin** : what

**Bolin** : i don't know but i saw it

* * *

**Tenzin** : it's not kuvira

**Tenzin** : i was wrong

**Tenzin** : i'm sorry

**Kuvira** : you're forgiven

*Kuvira _was_ the impostor*

* * *

*Calls an emergency meeting*

**Me, an intellectual** : just called this meeting today to announce this is our last chapter and i wanna thank you for the support and the great feedbacks y'all left me

**Me, an intellectual** : guess that's goodbye (for now)

*thelotuseaters was ejected*

_The end_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- this little surprise at the end because i really am grateful for all the support! thank you for joining me in this messy journey lol
> 
> \- you can check out my other works for this fandom btw!
> 
> \- NOW BYE


End file.
